Gravity
by VictorianReaper
Summary: When last she saw him he was a beaming light of confidence and passion, now he is a husk of his former self. With pressure to weaponize the one know as Sigma, Moira has forgotten emotions return to her and has to make a choice between her work and the man who has returned these feelings to her. Moira/Sigma


She just stood behind the pane of glass watching him, trying to see any trace of that man she had known years ago. The appearance of him was different, gone were his broad shoulders from being malnutritioned, his hair had thinned out and all but gone leaving a semi-bald top. The most important thing though that she noticed was the features on his face, the face that could brighten a room when he entered, the one that held so much wonder and excitement for his work. Replaced was solmen, depression, and just emptiness that even she had not experienced.

The two colored eyes searched him for any reminder of the man everyone in the sciened division of Overwatch had come to love. Now he was replaced with an empty shell of a husk, something almost zombie like. Moira tapped her clawed like fingers on the glass as she studied him, they called him Sigma now. The name given to him by the fools at that facility, the ones who wished to lock this brilliant man away, to be forgotten by all. Moira checked the readings from all their tests, he was underweight but the brain activity worried her the most, it was almost like he was allowing himself to shut down.

She had read the reports, he had killed so many when he was first brought to the facility, bodies crushed by an invisible force, others suffocated like the air was taken right from their lungs. Talon had taken precautions when retrieving the good doctor, sedated and strapped with metal locks. He was isolated in a room locked by steel doors, no one allowed to enter until they figured out what was to be done with their new weapon.

"Weapon" her lips parted softly speaking the word. Doomfist saw him as that, a possible weapon to be used in expanding Talon's reach around the globe, was he any different in her eyes. Everything Moira saw as a potential test subject. Gabriel, Amelie, even Sombra to an extent, but was he that as well. Was he to be just like the many animals she had caged up and ready to be tested on, was he to be even like her own body that she had done irreversible things to. Moira watched him, his body never moved, they had dressed him in an orange jumpsuit with a Hannibal like mask placed upon his face.

"How cliche" she muttered and turned walking through electronic doors. Her hands slipped into her white lab coat as she made her way down. She had promised Doomfist she would find away to control their new 'friend'. Something that would make his will bow to them, no matter what it took. Walking to the large steel doors the woman pressed her badge to them hearing the mechanisms unlock and begin to unwind. Slowly the doors opened to the room, nothing inside but subject Sigma.

Automated turrets activated from the ceiling, red lights pointing at their target, precautions in case anything happened. Moira approached and stood just before him, the bright light illuminating the white sterile room. Slowly he began to stir, feeling a presence in the room, his tired and heavy eyes opened to stare at the woman before him. "Siebren" she whispered his name from her lips.

9 years ago

Moira stirred her pudding that nestled in the bowl before her as she sighed and placed her cheek into her hand watching the cafeteria full of bright eyed sciened lovers. The Overwatch facility at Gibraltar was very accomodating for them, expensive lab equipment and plenty of deep pockets to get funding for just about anything. The room was buzzing with chatter as everyone discussed their projects and laughed with one another, all but Moira that sat off to the side by herself.

She felt like the weird kid in school with no friends, she didn't care and knew it was the cause of her tests and experiments. She was controversial in her genetics tests, some aware she tested on herself, wishing to push the boundaries of the human body and change the building blocks of the human gene. "Alone as always O'Deorain" a voice spoke. Moira looked up at the bright eyes of the blonde medic.

"No seeing as you have interrupted my thoughts Angela" she quipped back as the blonde sat. Moira hated her, always so peppy and optimistic, she was said to be a top candidate for joining the Overwatch strike force. "Mercy huh, what a cliche codename" Moira spoke giving a slight chuckle at the woman.

"It's no time for jokes Moria, you know the board are questioning you again, your ethics are no to their liking"

"I get results, I am on the cusp of a breakthrough, as long as someone doesn't try to get me shut down" she hissed staring at Angela before hearing the doors open.

"Good morning everyone" a loud and boastful voice spoke with a loud chuckle afterwards. Moira looked to see him, tall and broad shoulders. His face showed age but looked as if it was cut from marble. His hair slicked back with a combination of black and gray. Siebren de Kuiper, renowned Dutch astrophysicist, he had recently gotten picked up by Overwatch to use the Lunar Horizon colony as a base for his big experiment. Moira watched him and almost coughed on her breath when she heard Angela shout.

"Dr. Kuiper please over here" she spoke offering a seat beside Moira. Moira hit her chest and coughed some before feeling the presence of the almost radiant man as he placed his food tray down and sat beside her, her small lithe form almost dwarfed by the mans broad body.

"Ah and Dr. O'Deorain, I have heard much about you two" Siebren spoke smiling. Moira looked up seeing the mans almost perfect white teeth and that smile, how she wished to look into this man's genes. "I hear congratulations are in order for you Angela or should I say Mercy, to be selected to the strike force, I will have to tell when I arrive at the Lunar colony" he spoke.

"Thank you doctor, but Moira here is a much bigger fan of yours, I believe I caught her reading some of you theories one night when she working late" Angela spoke smiling as she got a glare from Moira that could shoot daggers.

"Yes Miss O'Deorain, I have looked at your many genetics studies, despite your methods you are quite the geneticist, your work is amazing" Siebren spoke smiling. It had been so long since Moira felt heat in her cheeks, when she was a freshman in high school. She composed herself, she could not show such womanly emotions, she was a woman of science after all.

"Thank you doctor, and you, they say after decades you are going to have a major breakthrough" Moira asked. Suddenly she saw his eyes light up more, the passion in them almost like burning flames as he leaned in with excitement.

"Yes, decades I had done the work, all the calculations and now a breakthrough, my work can advance the entire planets centuries into the future," he said. Moira stared into his eyes, his passion was almost infectious as she looked into the bright beaming orbs, almost like she was looking into the vast solar system of the galaxy. She felt her heart pound some but steadied herself, catching a slight smirk from Angela to the side. "I leave today for Horizon to begin my tests, nothing short of success" he spoke standing up and smiling.

"I wish you the best of luck doctor" Angela spoke smiling. Moira stared up at him and coughed some before fixing herself.

"As do I Dr. Kuiper, may your travel and tests be a success" she spoke giving a weak smile as she looked up at him, the man who was inspiring her now.

Present

"How did that work out for you doctor, did you get the results you wanted, did everything turn out as you wanted" Moira spoke looking up at the man, his brilliant light gone, his eyes dull, she could not see anything in them. "I want to return you to your form glory, to restore that fire in your eyes that once pushed me on" she spoke walking closer to him till she was inches away from him.

"I want to help you Siebren, trust me…..I am here for you".


End file.
